Amour et Schizophrénie
by Hinatasara
Summary: Romance entre Arthur et Merlin qui ont bien du mal à parler de leurs sentiments.


AMOUR ET SCHIZOPHRENIE

Série: MERLIN  
>Couple: ARTHUR x MERLIN<p>

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage de Merya. Tout le reste appartient à la BBC.

Ceci est ma première fic sur Merlin, j'adore cette série, et surtout la relation Maître x Esclave qu'entretiennent Arthur et Merlin. Donc vous êtes prévenus, ceci est une romance entre hommes.

Ps: le titre est nul, mais bon je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux. Donc j'espère que la fic, elle au moins, vous plaira. Enjoy !

Comme tous les matins, Merlin se dirigea joyeusement vers les appartements de son maître afin de s'occuper de lui, passant tout d'abords par les cuisines pour préparer son petit déjeuner.  
>Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il frappa, mais n'ayant pas de réponse il entra. Merlin s'approcha du lit où le prince dormait encore. Il était toujours de bonne humeur pour toute la journée quand il avait le plaisir de réveiller le blond; il pouvait le regarder à loisir sans que celui-ci ne le sache. C'était la partie de la journée qu'il préférait plus que tout.<br>Et donc, profitant de cet instant, Merlin s'enivra de cette vision de rêve offerte à ses yeux. L'objet de tous ses désirs était allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux dorés en bataille, le visage serein. Ses bras se trouvaient sous son oreiller, donnant une forme très avantageuse à ses épaules musclées. Merlin suivi les courbes du reste du corps. Aujourd'hui, il était chanceux. Le prince n'avait plus le drap tiré sur lui et il put donc baver (c'est le cas de le dire) sur ce dos en V, finement musclé et surtout sur sa merveilleusement délicieuse paire de fesses si parfaitement galbées. Comme il voudrait pouvoir les caresser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois !  
>Le brun s'éloigna du lit du prince et alla ouvrir les fenêtres en grand, laissant entrer l'air frais du matin et le chant des oiseaux. Un gémissement s'éleva.<p>

« Mmmmh... Merlin, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller en ouvrant la fenêtre. » fit d'une voix endormie le prince, toujours les yeux fermés.  
>« Oui mais sans ça vous mettez un temps fou pour vous réveiller. Et après c'est moi qui me retrouve au pilori parce que vous êtes en retard. » expliqua Merlin tout en installant le petit-déjeuner de son maître.<br>« Encore en train de te plaindre » intervint le blond tout en tirant ses draps sur lui pour se mettre au chaud.

Merlin s'approcha et entreprit de le découvrir à nouveau mais Arthur attrapa le drap et tira également dessus. Ils passèrent donc environ 5 minutes à se disputer la couverture. Puis le prince, s'impatientant, tira un bon coup dessus, attirant le serviteur en même temps qui se retrouva à moitié allongé sur le prince.  
>Il se redressa et s'assit, plongeant son regard dans celui de son maître.<p>

« Allez, Sir, levez-vous. Il est déjà tard »  
>« Non, je veux dormir. »<br>« S'il vous plaît, Sir, vous avez un entraînement ce matin et si vous êtes encore en retard, votre père va encore s'en prendre à moi. »  
>« Mais tu vas te taire, oui? »<br>« Mais je ne veux pas aller au pilori » supplia-t-il. « J'en ai marre des fruits et des légumes avariés. »

Le prince, perdant patience attrapa les poignets de son valet, le bascula dans le lit, allongé à ses côtés et se plaça au dessus de lui en tenant fermement ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Leur visage n'était qu'à 20 cm l'un de l'autre.

« Dans quelle langue faut-il que je parle pour que tu comprennes les mots que je prononce ? »  
>« Votre langue me suffit, votre Altesse. » répondit Merlin sans trop réfléchir. Puis, devant un regard interrogateur et un peu surprit, il ajouta en bafouant un peu. « Enfin, pas votre langue, enfin si, mais celle de notre pays. »<p>

Merlin sentit ses joues rougirent et ses mains devenir moites. Il sentait également une chaleur naissante au niveau de son bas ventre et la panique s'empara de lui. Qu'arriverai-t-il si le prince sentait d'un coup une bosse se former en-dessous de lui? Il n'osait l'imaginer. Tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pu, il essaya de libérer ses mains de l'emprise de son prince.

« Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant, Sir, vous me faites mal. » prononça timidement le brun, le regard fuyant.

Le prince ne bougea pas, fixant son serviteur afin de décrypter son comportement étrange. Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps déjà, devenant distant à chaque fois qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches. En temps normal il ne chercherai pas à savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais le voir mal à l'aise à leur proximité troublait le prince, le vexait et le frustrait. Et il pensait que comprendre le comportement de son valet lui ferai comprendre la nature de ses propres troubles. Ceux-ci firent justement surface en regardant le brun mal à l'aise, ses traits tendus et les yeux baignés d'anxiété. Il sentit une sorte de fourmillement dans le ventre et ses poumons semblaient soudain trop petits pour contenir tout l'air qu'il respirait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?  
>De son côté, Merlin luttait toujours afin de calmer ses ardeurs et cela devenait de plus en plus dur par la position du prince et son regard intense fixé sur lui. N'en pouvant plus, au bord de la rupture et sentant ses yeux devenir humides, il plongea son regard suppliant dans celui du prince.<p>

« Arthur, s'il vous plaît... » murmura Merlin faiblement. Il ne pu aller plus loin sous peine de perdre le contrôle inimaginable qu'il faisait sur lui-même, priant pour que son maître l'exauce rapidement. TRES rapidement.

A son grand soulagement ce fut le cas. Arthur le libéra subitement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Merlin fit de même sur le bord opposé, se tournant tous les deux le dos. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le brun tentait de se calmer, redoutant que son prince ne se doute de quelque chose. Il s'était écarté tellement vite, comme prit de panique. Se pourrait-il qu'il ai deviné ses sentiments? Merlin se sentait soudain nauséeux. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour l'instant, je vais aller prévenir le Roi de votre retard. »  
>« Bien. » fut la seule réponse que le blond pu sortir.<p>

Le blond entendit à peine la porte se fermer derrière Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La vision de son valet, fiévreux, le suppliant en prononçant son prénom, chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent, ne faisait que repasser en boucle dans sa tête et il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus s'était qu'il ne ressentait pas l'envie de l'arrêter. Il prenait plaisir de voir cette image et c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était justement poussé si vite de son serviteur. Son bas ventre avait fait des siennes. Il était excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il se pencha en avant et mis son visage dans ses mains.  
>Était-il en train de devenir fou? Après un moment, il décida de se bouger et d'aller charmer quelques jeunes filles de la cours, comme il savait si bien le faire. A vrai dire ça faisait quelque temps qu'il n'était pas allé draguer. Pratiquement juste après l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot. Arthur s'arrêta un instant et réfléchi. Une pensée traversa son esprit mais il l'a chassa aussitôt. D'habitude il draguait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se défouler sur son serviteur, il ne s'ennuyait plus, donc plus le temps de draguer. Oui, ça devait sûrement être la raison.<br>Il mangea ce que le brun lui avait apporté, s'habilla et alla rejoindre ses chevaliers pour l'entraînement.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante aujourd'hui. Le soleil tapait fort et il y avait très peu de vent.  
>Lorsque l'entrainement fut terminé, Arthur chercha Merlin du regard mais en vain. Il rentra alors à ses appartements pour voir s'il y était mais une fois arrivé il ne le trouva pas. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, il se prépara un bain, pestant d'avoir dû le faire lui-même à cause de l'absence du brun mais les quelques images qui déferlèrent dans sa tête mettant en scène les deux jeunes hommes dans l'eau le firent remercier qu'il ne soit pas présent.<br>Une fois rafraichi et propre, il décida de partir à la recherche de son valet. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la... « chose »... de ce matin et il commençait à se poser des questions.  
>Il parcouru le château et la cours mais il ne le trouva pas. Il se dirigea alors vers le village. A peine eu-t-il atteint le centre qu'il aperçu une des jeunes filles d'un conseiller de son père qui revenait de voyage. Ils se mirent donc à parler longuement, Arthur, bien décidé à se faire un peu plaisir pour palier le traumatisme de ce matin, lui lançai des sourires charmeurs qu'elle lui renvoyait. Alors que le pauvre Merlin lui était totalement sortit de la tête, il ne se doutait pas que lui en revanche ne l'oublierai pas pour ce qu'il était en train de voir.<br>Le brun était enchainé au pilori depuis ce matin, en plein soleil, et même le peuple qui d'habitude était ravi de pouvoir le pilonner de végétaux moisis, avait eu pitié de lui et s'était arrêté, le laissant là subir son fardeau, se relayant de temps en temps pour lui apporter un peu d'eau fraiche. De là où il était, il avait une vue magnifiquement horrible de son prince flirtant et flânant avec cette garce au teint frais et aux longs cheveux blonds en l'abandonnant à la punition dont il était responsable. La haine et le désespoir s'emparèrent de lui. Il était vrai que le prince avait toujours été dur avec lui, le traitant comme un esclave le plus souvent. Mais il se confiait à lui également et lui avait toujours accordé une grande confiance. D'habitude, il ne le laissait jamais bien longtemps attaché. Juste de quoi admirer les lancés de légumes et se moquer de lui. Alors pourquoi le traitait-il comme ça aujourd'hui? Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin? Pour lui faire comprendre que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui le dégoutaient? Merlin détourna les yeux de ce spectacle répugnant et baissa la tête résigné. Si son maître avait réellement découvert qu'il avait un faible pour lui, qu'allait-il arriver?

Arthur était retourné au château pour raccompagner la belle garce... pardon... demoiselle. Il eut à peine quitté la jeune femme qu'une autre lui tomba dessus, furieuse. C'était Morgana.

« Comment osez-vous traiter Merlin de la sorte! Le pauvre, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, malgré toute sa loyauté et son dévouement, lui faire subir pareille chose! Je ne vous pensais pas si inhumain et si sadique! »  
>« De quoi parlez-vous? » lança-t-il surprit.<br>« Comment ça de quoi je parle? Il était au pilori ce matin quand je suis parti me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père et je viens à peine de rentrer et le pauvre est toujours attaché sous ce soleil brulant. N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur? »  
>« Au pilori? Je l'ignorais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? »<br>« Votre père l'a puni pour avoir une fois de plus manqué à son devoir de vous réveiller à l'heure. Apparemment ça devient une habitude. Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu de la journée et vous ne cherchez même pas à savoir où il peut bien être? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave? »

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir passé toute la journée sans s'en soucier plus que ça et d'avoir flirté nonchalamment alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. A cette pensée, il paniqua. Et si Merlin l'avait vu avec la belle blonde tout à l'heure? Il redoutait de faire face à son valet.  
>Il courra rejoindre Merlin et ordonna qu'on le détache. Le brun avait une mine affreuse et tomba à terre lorsqu'il fut libre. Arthur s'approcha et attrapa son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il dit à son valet de s'appuyer contre lui pour marcher et ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du médecin de la cour. Une fois arrivé, Merlin s'arrêta et tenta de dégager son bras de la poigne de son maître.<p>

« Je vais me débrouiller maintenant. »  
>« As-tu perdu l'esprit? Tu tiens à peine debout, tu seras incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, en commençant par marcher. »<br>« Nous sommes seuls Altesse. Personne ne nous voit, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous comporter ainsi. »  
>« Pardon? » lança le prince surprit de son audace et vexé par ses paroles. Prenant sur soi, décidant qu'il le méritait après ce qui s'était passé, il laissa couler. « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Laisses-moi t'aider. »<br>« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Moi, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même tout seul. »  
>« Merlin, ne joue pas avec mes nerf. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. »<br>« Mais altesse, je ne pense qu'à vous. Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre temps à cause de moi. D'ailleurs vous en avez déjà trop fait. »

Merlin, qui n'avait pas regardé son prince une seule fois jusqu'à présent, planta maintenant un regard accusateur et meurtri dans le sien.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez plus urgent à faire. Êtes-vous sûr que la lady qui est rentré un peu plus tôt se porte bien? Vous devriez peut-être aller voir si elle s'est bien remise de son long et épuisant voyage. C'est qu'avec cette chaleur, il est difficile d'être dehors toute la journée. »

Merlin serra les lèvres, retenant les larmes qui venaient de monter à ses yeux. Il tourna le dos à son prince, entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était à bout de force et tremblait de tout son corps, rendant les quelques pas qu'il venait de faire très douloureux.  
>Arthur le regarda un instant, fit un pas pour le sermonner mais se rétracta. Après tout, il comprenait que son valet lui en veuille. Merlin avait toujours défié son autorité et était très souvent insolent. Mais il était toujours là pour lui et connaissait quand même les limites à ne pas franchir. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas de l'affront. Pour que Merlin se permette de lui parler avec autant de sous-entendus et de ressentiments c'est qu'il lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. S'il s'était mis en colère comme il le faisait d'habitude, Arthur aurait réagi. Mais le voir ainsi, aussi distant et d'avoir vu autant de déception dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas la force de s'en prendre à lui. Il s'en alla donc, réfléchissant toujours à ce qui venait de se passer. Une boule de stress avait gonflé dans sa gorge et ses entrailles le tiraillaient. Il se sentait tellement coupable! Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Merlin ne le laissait jamais seul bien longtemps. Même quand il se montrait odieux avec lui, il finissait par revenir rapidement auprès de lui. Même quand il lui donnait sa journée, au final, il venait le voir toutes les heures pour voir s'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et la plupart du temps il finissait par lui donner du boulot pour avoir une raison de passer du temps avec lui et lui parler. Arthur s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas dans cet état. Même si son valet lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il lui en voulait. Mais au fond il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et Gaius était très occupé aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi pas lui? Et depuis quand c'était le serviteur qui décidait? Il fit demi-tour et marcha plus vite qu'il n'était nécessaire. Arrivé aux appartements où il l'avait laissé, il le vit, là, par terre, l'épaule et la tête appuyées sur le mur de la pièce principale et lui tournant le dos. Arthur eut un léger sourire de sympathie. Qu'il était têtu son serviteur. Adorablement têtu. Il s'approcha de lui et se planta devant lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses joues gardaient encore les traces des quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda. Il semblait endormi. Il se pencha un peu et murmura son nom doucement. Pas de réponse. Arthur remarqua que sa respiration se faisait difficile.<p>

« Allez viens, idiot. Je vais m'occuper de toi. » fit-il tendrement en se rapprochant de lui.

Il passa les bras de Merlin autour de son cou et mis les siens autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il le porta jusqu'à la paillasse et l'allongea. Il alla chercher une serviette et un bac d'eau fraiche. Il trempa la serviette et épongea son front.  
>Le visage de Merlin se décontracta, comme apaisé, sous les attentions de son prince. Après un petit moment, progressivement, sa respiration se fit lente et régulière.<br>Un léger filet d'air chaud s'échappait à chaque expiration, sans bruit et ses pommettes rougies par la fièvre le rendaient particulièrement attirant. Ses petites lèvres entrouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées fit frissonner le blond. Obnubilé par ce visage fin et angélique, il passa sa main sur sa joue en un effleurement hésitant, comme caressant un fruit défendu. Il le fixa comme ça pendant un certain moment. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Mais quelque chose semblait lui manquer. Il avait beau réfléchir impossible de trouver quoi. Mais quelle qu'était cette chose, elle laissait en lui une certaine forme de frustration. Les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver en présence du brun étaient aussi frustrants qu'un puzzle auquel il manquerait une pièce permettant enfin de découvrir l'image. Il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui lui permettrai de savoir ce qui se passait en lui. Pourquoi il riait aux blagues, pourtant débiles, du jeune homme? Pourquoi il se sentait seul quand il n'était pas avec lui? Pourquoi il sentait la colère le saisir quand il voyait son valet rire avec d'autres que lui?  
>Il continua à le fixer, sentant son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que la pire des constatations se creusait un chemin dans son esprit. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il se leva d'un bon et fit les cents pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ressassant sans cesse ses réflexions. Lui, le futur roi de Camelot, tomber amoureux aussi bêtement. D'un serviteur. Et surtout d'un homme. Il devait être fou. Ou bien ensorcelé. Oui, ça devait être ça! Il était ensorcelé. C'était la seule explication possible. Il retourna auprès du brun, se figea un instant, puis se pencha tout doucement au-dessus de son visage, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se stoppa à 10 cm de celui-ci, et murmura:<p>

« Que m'as-tu fais, Merlin? »

Puis tout doucement, il se pencha, encore et encore, incapable désormais de penser, il ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son amour improbable. Un effleurement, léger comme l'air, doux comme la soie et chaud comme la caresse des premiers rayons de l'aube. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une seule. Comme pour seller cet acte qui resterai à jamais unique. Dès qu'il aura rompu ce fragile lien charnel, tout ceci n'aura été qu'un lointain rêve qui n'aura jamais existé.  
>Il fini par rompre le baiser et recula la tête de quelques centimètres, juste pour mémoriser cet instant magique, s'imprégner de l'odeur sucrée de cet être qui avait accompli le miracle de se faire une place dans son cœur. Puis il se redressa vivement et sans interrompre sa lancé, se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie de l'appartement, sans se retourner.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Merlin se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un instant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Puis les souvenirs fusèrent, le réveil d'Arthur, le pilori, Arthur et la pouf blonde, la chaleur et lui qui avait envoyé son prince voir ailleurs, pour parler poliment. Il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur. Il se souvint de la dispute et de son attitude envers son maître. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Comment oser se présenter devant lui désormais?  
>Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre. Gaius était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il aperçu son protégé, il se rua vers lui.<p>

« Merlin, comment vas-tu? Tu te sens bien? As-tu mal quelque part? »  
>« Non je vais bien Gaius. Merci de vous êtes encore occupé de moi hier. »<br>« Comment ça? Je n'ai rien fais, je t'ai trouvé sur ton lit en train de dormir. Arthur m'a envoyé un messager pour m'informer de ton état de santé et me demander de venir te veiller. »  
>« Arthur? Il a vraiment fait ça? J'en doute fort. »<p>

Gaius leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Merlin se contenta d'un « Non rien » puis il alla se laver, se rhabilla et se résigna à se rendre auprès de son prince.  
>Il frappa, mais n'entendant pas de réponse il poussa tout doucement la porte et entra. Le prince était debout, devant la fenêtre, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en toile souple. Merlin posa ses yeux sur son dos nu et musclé et déglutit difficilement. Le jeune prince se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son valet qui rougit subitement et baissa les yeux. Il ne pût s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, se rappelant leur douce texture, se souvenant de ce délicieux baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Le blond ne put empêcher une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses sentiments refirent surface rapidement et il tenta en vain de les chasser. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait y mettre un terme. Il devenait trop proche de son serviteur. Il devait remettre de la distance entre eux, être froid pour l'éloigner juste assez le temps que cette crise ne se transforme qu'en simple folie passagère.<br>Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé depuis et la tension qu'il y avait était pratiquement palpable. Merlin avait les yeux fixés au sol, attendant son châtiment le corps tremblant.  
>Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa d'un air sévère.<p>

« As-tu quelque chose à dire? »  
>« Heu, Oui sire. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon insolence d'hier. »<br>« Bien, que ça ne se reproduise pas. »  
>« Oui sire. »<p>

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie à grandes enjambées en l'informant que le roi les avait convoqués.  
>Ils se virent confié la tâche de faire une enquête dans la forêt se trouvant au porte de Camelot. Certaines personne y aurai aperçu cette nuit une créature étrange à l'apparence d'une jeune femme nue. Il est dit qu'elle était d'une telle beauté qu'elle ne paraissait pas réelle.<br>Ils commencèrent alors immédiatement, parcourant les bois à la recherche d'indices, mais rien.  
>Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au village, le prince décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Il confia à Merlin tout un tas de tâches à accomplir qui pour la plupart réduirai sa présence à ses côtés.<br>La nuit venu, il ne pu trouver le sommeil. D'habitude, il passait un bon moment avec le brun, qui lui préparait tout ce dont il avait besoin, son bain, son repas, son lit. Il lui racontait les ragots du peuple, le taquinait en le défiant et en se moquant de lui, lui racontait ses fameuses blagues débiles. Grâce à ces moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, il s'endormait si facilement. Mais ce soir-là, il avait renvoyé son serviteur et du coup il avait passé la plus mauvaise soirée de toute sa vie avec un autre serviteur trouvé à la va vite, qui était pratiquement muet et qui les seules fois où il avait osé répondre au prince il n'avait fait que lui lécher les bottes. Les remarques sarcastiques de Merlin lui manquait. Sa façon qu'il avait de le contredire, de se moquer de lui avec son ton ironique, cet éclat de malice dans son regard et son petit sourire en coin. Une nouvelle défaite face à ses émotions: il ressentait un manque à cause de l'absence de son valet adoré. Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre comme un enragé, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il sortit sur les remparts du château et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il scruta alors l'horizon quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette flottant à la lisière de la forêt. Il courra hors du château et se précipita vers les bois en direction de l'endroit où il avait aperçu la créature. Il dégaina son épée et avança prudemment. Il essaya de trouver des traces de pas mais il n'y avait rien. Il s'enfonça alors entre les arbres, tous ses sens en alerte. C'est alors qu'il vit une lueur un peu plus loin. Une jeune femme se trouvait assise au bord du ruisseau. Arthur s'approcha doucement, méfiant et curieux. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres, elle se retourna. La vision de rêve qui lui apparue le désarma. Cette créature avait l'allure d'une nymphe, dans son plus simple appareil. Sa peau était lisse et fine, son visage fin, ses lèvres rougies par le froid était un délicieux contraste avec ses longs cheveux raides noirs ébène qui lui tombait dans le dos jusqu'à hauteur de fesse.  
>Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle se raidi et s'apprêta à fuir quand il se précipita sur elle et lui attrapa délicatement le poignet pour la retenir.<p>

« Attendez, ne partez pas, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

La jeune fille se retourna et fixa le prince.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur pour Merlin. Il avait pourtant bien dormi mais le prince lui avait donné tellement de corvées hier qu'il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Il alla rejoindre Arthur comme tous les matins. Il remarqua que son maître était particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui.

« Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. » interrogea-t-il. - Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?

« Assez, oui. » fit le prince sans trop prêter attention à son valet.

Il alla derrière le paravent et se déshabilla.

« Merlin, tu sais où se trouve ma tunique rouge? »  
>« Oui Sire, je vous l'apporte de suite. »<p>

Merlin alla chercher la tunique et se dirigea vers le prince. Il entreprit de l'habiller, tentant de mettre de côté la merveilleuse vision du corps dénudé de son maître. Ce dernier cependant n'eut pas la même facilité de contrôle, vibrant à chaque caresse que les doigts du brun lui prodiguaient en lui enfilant la tunique. Merlin se planta devant lui et entreprit de fermer les boutons de la chemise. Sentant un regard intense posé sur lui, le brun leva la tête et croisa les yeux d'Arthur. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Ils sursautèrent et rougirent à l'unisson avant de s'écarter précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Tous deux avaient le cœur battant la chamade. Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur un des chevaliers venant chercher son capitaine pour l'entrainement. Avant de partir, Arthur donna une liste de tâches à faire à son serviteur et lui donna le reste de sa journée une fois qu'il aura fini.

« Mais, sire, et pour ce soir? » demanda Merlin un peu mécontent de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à le préparer pour la nuit encore une fois.  
>« Ne t'en fais pas je me débrouillerai tout seul. Après tout tu m'avais reproché de ne rien pouvoir faire tout seul, tu t'en souviens? » répondit-il avec un ton un peu réprobateur.<br>« Oui mais... »  
>« Et alors, tu te plains toujours d'avoir trop de boulot. Pour une fois que je l'allège. »<br>« Bien Sire. »

Merlin regarda son prince partir et une pointe de tristesse s'infiltra dans son cœur. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les écuries, la première des tâches que lui avait confié le blond.

Alors qu'il avait fini toutes ses tâches depuis un moment et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, il décida d'aller rejoindre son maître dans ses appartements. C'était l'heure de son bain. Il décida donc d'aller lui préparer et il irai également prendre le diner aux cuisines. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements, un jeune homme était déjà présent, aidant le prince à se déshabiller, un bain fumant déjà prêt. Merlin n'y comprenait rien. Arthur le vit et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Merlin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je t'avais donné ta soirée, non? »  
>« Oui, mais je voulais m'assurer que vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi. Apparemment je vois que non. » fit Merlin, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Le prince le rattrapa.<br>« Merlin attend. Ça va? Tu as l'air fatigué. »  
>« Non Sire je vais très bien. »<br>« Non je t'assure, tu n'as pas très bonne mine. Écoute, je vais me débrouiller avec lui pour l'instant, il va t'aider à te délaisser de certaines tâches. Tu n'auras qu'à venir plus tard le matin et finir plus tôt. »  
>« En gros, vous ne me laissez que les tâches qui vous délivreront de ma présence. »<br>« Je pensais que ça te plairait vu que je te traite toujours comme un larbin. »

Merlin ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il partit sans rien ajouter, comprenant que le prince ne voulait plus de lui.  
>Arthur se sentit mal en voyant son valet afficher un visage aussi déçue. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'est exactement le genre de sentiments qui l'avait conduit à agir ainsi avec le brun. Alors il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de l'éloigner rapidement de lui.<br>Merlin rentra d'un pas rapide dans les appartements du médecin. Il entra comme une furie dans sa chambre et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il rageait. Comment Arthur pouvait-il le remplacer comme ça ? Il attrapa un vase et le jeta par terre. Il se brisa en un grand fracas. Puis il prononça une formule, sans même fixer l'objet, et le vase se répara. Et c'était qui cet abrutit qui était auprès du Prince à sa place ? Puis il le jeta de nouveau par terre et le répara encore.

« Mauvaise mine ? Je lui en foutrais des mauvaises mines, moi ! Désolé d'avoir une sale tête, mon Seigneur! »

Merlin parcourait toujours sa chambre de long en large, cassant le vase et le réparant, se déchargeant de toute cette colère. Gaius fini par entrer prudemment dans sa chambre se demandant quel était ce raffut et faillit exploser d'énervement en voyant le brun utiliser sa magie de la sorte et aussi peu discrètement. Il finit par lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé et son protégé fondit en larmes. Gaius mit sa main sur son épaule et lui conseilla de ne pas être si négatif. Après tout, il dramatisait peut-être un peu trop. Il lui prépara une potion pour l'aider à se calmer. Lorsqu'il eut but, Merlin se sentit fatigué et alla se coucher. La dernière image qui s'imposa à lui fut Arthur et son nouveau chouchou en train de faire plus ample connaissance dans le bain… C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il finit par s'endormir.  
>Merlin avançait dans la forêt, sans trop savoir où il était. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules, tout son corps semblait hors contrôle. Il finit par s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière et s'assit sur un rocher. Il se pencha en avant, plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche et s'aspergea le visage. Puis, lorsque la surface de l'eau retrouva un semblant de calme, il eut un hoquet de surprise à la vue d'une belle jeune fille, aux yeux bleus clairs et au visage fin. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui. Il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de rêver. La jeune fille se tourna et il vit à travers ses yeux une silhouette se découper dans la brume. Merlin sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il reconnu le prince, apparemment ravi de voir qu'il était là. Enfin pas lui, mais cette cruche dans laquelle il faisait ce rêve. Il vit les deux jeunes discuter, rire, passer un très bon moment ensemble, s'envoyant même par ci par là des regards un peu fiévreux. Sentant la jalousie envahir son cœur et ses nerfs se contracter, il tenta de se mettre dans un coin de la tête de la brune mais en vain. Il pria pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Puis peu à peu, l'obscurité l'enroba et il resta dans le noir.<p>

« Merlin ! Merlin, réveilles-toi ! »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit Gaius près de lui, le visage inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
>« Tu avais l'air agité dans ton sommeil. Un cauchemar ? »<br>« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

Il s'étira et bailla. Il avait dormi longtemps, alors pourquoi était-il aussi fatigué ? Il se souvint de son rêve. Était-ce juste un rêve ? Ou bien avait-il vraiment atterri dans la tête de cette fille et observé une scène réelle ?  
>Il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il fila aux appartements du prince, frappa et entra. Le prince était déjà prêt, son nouveau valet pratiquement collé à lui en train de lui boutonner sa chemise. Il resta figé, incapable de bouger. La jalousie lui serra de nouveau le cœur, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et la colère commença à faire bouillonner son sang. Son regard passa du prince au valet, plusieurs fois, avant de sentir ses yeux le piquer. Il fit volte-face et partit en courant. Arthur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, s'élança hors de sa chambre en l'appelant, mais il avait disparu. Il resta là planté dans le couloir un petit moment se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver au brun. Puis il partit à son entraînement.<br>Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Merlin ne chercha plus à approcher le prince. Ou plutôt, il l'évitait. Il vaquait à ses tâches habituelles, celles que lui avait confiées le blond afin de l'éloigner de lui. Ses journées se résumaient à ça, et le soir il faisait encore et toujours ce rêve horrible où il observait les rendez-vous de cette fille, qui apparemment s'appelait Merya, avec Arthur. Et cette nuit il avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement affreux. Arthur avait été blessé au niveau de la poitrine, et quand elle avait vu ça, elle avait insisté pour lui nettoyer la plaie. Leur regard s'était rencontrés et il lui avait prit la main, l'entrainant tout doucement vers lui. Il lui déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés! Merlin s'était réveillé en sueur, tremblant, et des larmes plein les yeux. Être obligé de vivre ces cauchemars, de les voir sans pouvoir les ignorer. Ils étaient si éprouvant qu'au final il ne se reposait pas. Chaque matin il était de plus en plus fatigué. Et ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Il se sentait complètement vidé.  
>Il se dirigea vers les écuries d'un pas lent et en apercevant le terrain d'entraînement, il pensa au prince et au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il lui manquait tellement! Il décida alors de s'y rendre discrètement. Normalement, le blond devrait y être en ce moment avec ses chevaliers. Il s'approcha et comme il le pensait, il était là, de dos, torse nu, à attaquer ses hommes, à leur crier dessus. Puis Arthur se retourna et Merlin eut un hoquet de surprise. Sa blessure! Elle était réelle, telle qu'il l'avait vu en rêve! Ce n'était pas possible. Alors tout ce qu'il voyait la nuit n'était pas un rêve! Il se retrouvait vraiment projeté dans la tête de cette fille. Mais comment? Et dans quel but? Il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Il allait faire demi-tours quand une voix plus que familière le fit stopper net.<p>

« Merlin? Tiens, tiens, tu m'évites pendant 3 jours et tu m'espionnes en douce? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? »

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se mit face à son valet et aperçut son état.

« Merlin? Ça va? Tu es tout pâle. » demanda le prince d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.  
>« O... oui, ça va. Juste un vertige. Ça va passer. » répondit-il en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il put.<br>« Tu es sûr? »

Arthur avança une main vers son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de température mais le brun se recula d'un coup. Croisant le regard surprit du blond, il détourna le regard et fixa le sol. Soudain il sentit une main autour de son poignet et vit le prince le tirer doucement à lui et de l'autre main, il lui toucha le front. Il ne put résister et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son maître. Il aurait voulu s'y perdre. Mais les images du blond attirant la jeune fille et l'embrassant s'immiscèrent dans sa tête et une douleur lui traversa les entrailles. Il se sentait mal. Il dégagea sa main et tenta de se lever.

« Tu es brulant. Tu dois te reposer. »  
>« Non. Ça va. J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers jours. Je vais finir ce que j'ai à faire et j'irai me reposer plus tard. »<br>« Bon, si tu y tiens. »  
>Merlin le regarda partir, le cœur serré.<p>

En fin de soirée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements où il vivait afin de se reposer de cette journée fatigante, Merlin rencontra Morgana qui se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

« Merlin! Enfin je te trouve. Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça. Suis-moi. » lui lança-t-elle sans plus d'explication.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il reconnu le chemin pour se rendre aux appartements du prince. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il sentait ses entrailles se tordre. Un mauvais pressentiment le submergeât et c'est à contre-cœur qu'il entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il découvrit le tétanisa. Arthur était là, assis à table avec la belle brune de ses cauchemars. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa la porte et le valet ne remarqua pas l'expression de gêne et de culpabilité qui s'affichait sur le visage de son maître. Son regard resta fixé sur la jeune fille, qui ne laissa paraître aucune réaction. Elle lui sourit, tout simplement.

« M...Merlin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Arthur d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.  
>« C'est moi qui l'ai amené. » répondit Morgana, avec entrain. « Vous trouvez pas qu'on dirait des faux jumeaux? Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, non? »<br>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » s'étonna le blond. Puis, reportant son regard sur son valet. «Merlin, je te présente Merya. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine environ dans la forêt. Nous avons fait connaissance et après s'être rapproché un peu l'un de l'autre, je l'ai invitée à séjourner un peu avec nous. C'est une personne charmante. Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre. »  
>Merlin ne parla pas. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard de la brune, qui le fixait également intensément. Il commença à sentir sa tête tourner et ses jambes trembler. Un autre vertige. Il émanait quelque chose d'étrange d'elle. Quelque chose de familier mais qui, pour une raison inconnue, le terrifiait. Il fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais une main le retint. C'était Arthur. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet.<br>« Merlin, attends. Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Encore un malaise? »  
>« Non, juste fatigué. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ce matin je n'ai pas bien dormi ces derniers jours. »<p>

Il tenta de repartir mais le prince resserra sa prise sur son poignet.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que tu as. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je suis inquiet pour toi alors tu peux bien me donner une explication! En plus tu as passé ces derniers jours à m'éviter! »  
>« Quoi? JE vous ai fuit? C'est vous qui m'avez éloigné de vous et remplacé par un autre serviteur! Et si vous étiez si inquiet pour moi, vous auriez remarqué que ça fait déjà quelques jours que je suis dans cet état-là! »<br>« J... J'avais mes raisons de prendre un peu de distance avec toi. » répondit-il un peu décontenancé de se faire engueuler par son serviteur.  
>« Ah oui? Et lesquelles? »<br>« C'est... personnel. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. » tenta-t-il.  
>« Mais bien sûr. Le petit valet est trop débile, c'est ça? »<br>« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Et je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi! » s'emporta le prince.  
>« Peut importe vos raisons! Je ne suis pas un jouet que vous pouvez mettre de côté quand vous en êtes lassé, puis attendre sagement dans mon coin que vous daignez jouer de nouveaux avec moi! Après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour vous, à supporter votre sale caractère et à me plier en quatre pour satisfaire vos moindres envies, je n'en reviens pas de vous voir me traiter de la sorte! Franchement, j'aurais préféré ne pas vous sauver la vie. Ça m'aurait évité ce cadeau empoisonné que votre père m'a fait en me mettant à votre service. »<p>

Merlin avait les yeux remplis de larmes et sa voix tremblait. Il ne pensait évidemment pas ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire et il le regretta aussitôt ces paroles prononcées. Elles étaient horribles. Mais il n'avait pas la force de continuer à parler. Il sentit soudain son poignet libéré. Arthur l'avait lâché. Il avait le regard vide. Il fit demi-tours et parti se rassoir à sa table, à côté de la brune qui avait assisté à la scène avec intérêt.  
>Merlin serra les poings et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, tentant d'ignorer son mal de crâne et ses muscles tremblants.<br>Morgana était pétrifiée et ne savait quoi faire pour aider ses deux amis. Elle regarda Merlin partir et décida de parler à son « frère ». Cette seule scène lui avait suffit pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait toujours sentit qu'il y avait un lien fort entre eux. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être ce genre de lien. Il fallait qu'elle le convainque de lui parler. Elle se dirigea vers la table et se planta face à lui. Sentant qu'elle était de trop, Merya se leva, s'excusa et annonça qu'elle se retirait dans ses appartements. Le prince se leva et s'excusa pour le spectacle lamentable qu'ils lui avaient infligé. Puis il se tourna vers Morgana.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Morgana? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et sans vie.  
>« Que vous alliez voir Merlin pour lui parler. »<br>« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »  
>« Bien au contraire. Il faut que vous lui parliez de vos sentiments. »<p>

Le cœur du prince manqua un battement. Il détourna son regard d'elle et se rassit à la table, fixant son verre devant lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
>« Ah oui? Et c'était quoi cette scène alors? N'importe qui pourraient deviner ce qu'il y a entre vous. Vous êtes les seuls à l'ignorer. Vous éloignez Merlin et comme par hasard vous ramener son portrait craché en version féminin. Vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient semblables? Même sans vous en rendre compte, vous ne recherchez que sa présence. Depuis que je vous connais, je ne vous ai jamais vu plus heureux et plus épanouis que depuis qu'il est à votre service. Et maintenant vous gaspillez tout parce que vous avez peur de vous déclarer? Vous le regretterez toute votre vie! Vous devez aller lui avouer que vous l'aim... »<br>« JE NE PEUX PAS! »

Arthur frappa si fort du poing sur la table que Morgana sursauta. Il s'était levé d'un bond en criant.  
>Il fixait son amie, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui gonflait ses yeux.<p>

« Je sais parfaitement bien ce que je ressens pour lui! Et c'est tout le problème! Je ne peux pas lui dire! Je ne veux pas être rejeté et risquer de le perdre. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa quelques larmes couler.

« Arthur, écoutez moi. Premièrement, Merlin est la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde. Il ne vous rejettera jamais pour une telle raison. Et surtout, je suis persuadée qu'il vous pardonnera votre comportement avec une telle explication. Deuxièmement, il serait stupide de ne pas tenter de lui avouer, à partir du moment où vous risquez déjà de le perdre avec ce qui vient de se passer. Et je tiens à préciser autre chose. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'importance que vous avez à ses yeux. Croyez-moi, on a souvent parlé tous les deux. Et je n'ai jamais vu un valet tenir autant à quelqu'un qui le traite de la manière dont vous le traitez constamment. Alors allez lui parler. Vous pourriez être très surprit. Il vous acceptera tel que vous êtes, vous et vos sentiments. »  
>« Merci Morgana. » dit-il simplement.<p>

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de ses appartements. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et lui sourit.

« Vous êtes trop mignon quand vous êtes amoureux. »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.  
>Arthur alla à une de ses fenêtres et plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé. Il ne sût combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il refit surface. Il allait se détourner quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il vit Merya sortir de l'enceinte du château et se diriger vers la forêt. Intrigué, il décida de la suivre. Il savait où elle allait.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva à la rivière, là où ils avaient eu leurs petits rendez-vous, il vit Merya s'approcher de quelqu'un. Il aperçut alors Merlin, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la tête enfoui dans ses bras. Il s'approcha à son tours, caché mais assez proche pour les entendre.

« Merlin. » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il leva la tête et la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » fit-il sèchement.  
>« Juste parler. Tu devrais aller voir Arthur. »<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça ne t'a pas suffit ce qui s'est passé ce soir? Il m'a rejeté, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre? Il est à toi, alors laisse moi tranquille. »  
>« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas? »<br>« De quoi? »

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il vit alors toutes les images de ses rêves, ressentant toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit et celles qu'avait ressentit la brune. Puis il se vit allongé sur son lit, endormi, et il vit soudain le corps de Merya sortir de son corps à lui. Elle se pencha alors sur lui, lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura un « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. Fais-moi confiance. »  
>Elle enleva sa main et le prit dans ses bras.<p>

« Je suis toi. Cette part de toi que tu as haït et refoulé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur commence à t'éloigner de lui. Et c'est ton désespoir qui m'a fait naître. Plus le temps passait, plus tu m'as renié et détesté. Tu m'as donc inconsciemment matérialisée pour que j'accomplisse ce que tu désirais le plus au monde. Être le plus proche possible d'Arthur. Ce que tu n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que tu avais déjà cette proximité dont tu rêvais. Va lui parler. Avoue-lui tout. »  
>« C'est impossible... » siffla Merlin d'une voix faible. « Je ne peux lui dire. C'est toi qu'il veut. Et je m'effacerai. Reprend moi, fusionne avec moi. Laisse-moi vivre tout ça avec toi, comme dans mes rêves. Je m'en contenterai. »<p>

Merlin serra ses bras autour de son double et laissa couler toutes les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

« Je t'en supplie, ne lui dit rien. Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui. Je dois veiller sur lui et le protéger. Si tu me reprends en toi, je serai capable d'accomplir tout ça. Et je pourrai continuer de l'aimer en silence. A travers toi. »  
>« Je suis désolée Merlin, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Il ne me laissera pas faire. »<br>« Comment ça? » lui demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.  
>« Ma mission est terminée. Et je n'aurais jamais espérée un tel résultat, je suis fière de moi. Je te laisse finir. A toi de prendre ton destin en main désormais. Je retourne là où j'ai toujours veillé sur toi. »<p>

Merlin écarquilla les yeux devant l'image de son autre lui qui se désagrégeait en fines particules pour retourner dans son corps.

« Merya! Non, reviens! Tu ne peux pas me laisser! J'ai besoin de toi! Tu dois rester près d'Arthur pour moi! Merya! Merya! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me reprendre? »  
>« Elle te l'a déjà dit. C'est parce que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. »<p>

Arthur s'approcha de Merlin, d'un pas assuré. Après avoir entendu leur discussion, il venait enfin de comprendre. Il se sentait tellement abasourdit de ne pas s'en être aperçut plus tôt. Lui qui pensait connaître le brun par cœur. Tous ces moments de tension où flottait de la gêne, ses regards profonds qu'ils avaient tant de fois partagés, ces effleurements qui les faisaient frémir.  
>Quand Merlin vit son prince s'approcher de lui, il paniqua et se leva d'un bond.<p>

« Vous nous espionniez? Depuis quand êtes vous là? »  
>« Depuis le début. Et je crois qu'il est temps de se parler franchement. »<br>« Je n'ai plus rien à dire, vous en avez déjà assez entendu. »  
>« Et ce que j'ai à dire? Tu t'en fiche? »<p>

Pour seule réponse, il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix d'Arthur s'éleva de nouveau, un peu plus forte que précédemment.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Tu t'enfuis au moindre petit conflit. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et toutes ces belles paroles sur tes sentiments, être près de moi, tout ça c'est que de l'hypocrisie. Si vraiment tu tenais à moi, tu t'accrocheras plus que ça! »  
>« Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça! J'ai toujours été là pour vous, à veiller sur vous, à vous servir de larbin, de défouloir. Que vous me traitiez de lâche et d'idiot je m'en fou, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de dénigrer les sentiments que j'ai pour vous! »<br>« Et bah voilà, enfin on va pouvoir parler! Bon premièrement, plus question que tu te dédouble. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer un cas comme toi, alors deux, c'est même pas la peine. Et puis, je ne l'appréciais pas tant que ça. Un peu trop calme. »  
>« Menteur! J'étais là, pendant vos petits tête-à-tête. Vous étiez plutôt proches tous les deux. Avec votre regard perdu dans ses beaux yeux. Vous l'avez même embrassée! C'est vous l'hypocrite et le lâche. Vous m'avez ignoré et éloigné de vous, du jour au lendemain, sans me dire pourquoi. Même si au fond je sais que c'était pour me punir de mon insolence après m'avoir détaché du pilori. »<br>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. »  
>« Ah oui? Alors pourquoi? Vous m'avez éloigné à cause de mes sentiments pour vous? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez jeté comme de la merde et remplacé par cet abrutit? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, moi? Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi, de me sentir de plus en plus vide et seul à chaque secondes passées sans vous? Sans entendre votre voix? Ces derniers jours, vous m'avez fais vivre l'enfer. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre à quel point je suis dingue de vous... ».<p>

Il avait fini cette phrase noyée dans les nouvelles larmes qui montaient en lui. Son visage s'empourpra lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il fut de nouveau prit de panique. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna pour fuir. Le prince lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire un pas. Merlin lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait deviner ses trais tirés par ses pleurs. Il s'approcha de lui et se plaça à 10 cm de son dos, sans lâcher son bras.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Si c'est pour avoir si peu foi en moi, ce n'est plus la peine de perdre ton temps à me servir. »  
>« Vous vous en êtes chargé tout seul. Vous m'avez déjà remplacé, donc de toute façon je n'ai plus ma place près de vous. »<p>

Arthur sentit son cœur comme déchiré à ses paroles. Il passa sa main libre le long de l'autre bras du brun et il lui prit doucement la main. Puis toujours en les tenants, il l'enlaça son valet, le serrant tendrement tout contre lui et murmura à son oreille:

« Merlin... »

Il le sentit frémir.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras comme cela. Tous ces moments passés ensemble, à vouloir te sentir contre moi sans pouvoir, ne devant me contenter que de simples effleurements lorsque tu m'habillais. J'en étais arrivé à un point où je te désirais tellement que je devenais fou. J'avais peur de ne plus me contrôler et j'avais peur de ces sentiments qui prenaient le dessus. J'avais envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu étais présent et je ne pouvais penser à autre chose. C'est la véritable raison qui m'a poussé à t'éloigner. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'affecterais autant. Je suis désolé. »

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face. Il plongea son regard humide dans celui de son prince. Sa gorge était nouée par la surprise. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« J'aime ce regard. » fit-il doucement. « J'aime ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais bien avec Merya. Elle avait tes yeux océans dans lesquels j'aime tant me noyer. Elle avait également les mêmes lèvres que toi, avec le même goût, le même touché. Un baiser qui avait la même sensation qu'avec toi. Mais il manquait quelque chose de crucial. Ce n'était pas toi. »  
>« Que... quel baiser? » rougi le brun.<br>« Celui que je t'ai donné quand tu dormais le fameux soir où Merya est apparue. »

Merlin ne savait plus où se mettre. Même après avoir entendu une telle déclaration, il détourna le regard tellement il se sentait gêné à cause d'un simple baiser.  
>Le prince passa sa main sur sa joue et descendit sous le menton. Il lui remonta le visage face à lui et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Puis il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux baiser. Tendre et innocent. Merlin, sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser, posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son maître, tandis que celui-ci l'enlaça pour le serrer fort contre lui. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à approfondir le baiser, leur langue se trouvant enfin après tant d'attente. Merlin prit le visage de son amour dans ses mains et appuya ses lèvres encore plus sur celles de son amant qui fit de même. Se laissant emporter par ce désir trop longtemps refoulé, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pour ensuite ralentir la cadence et terminer par un baiser calme et quelques légers smacks. Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et le prince lui souri tendrement.<p>

« Tu viens me border ce soir? »  
>« Seulement si vous renvoyez celui qui me remplaçait. Je ne partage pas. »<br>« T'en fais pas pour ça, il n'y a que toi que je veux. Et dorénavant, la seule chose que je t'ordonne de partager avec moi, c'est ta vie. »  
>« Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »<br>« J'y compte bien! Il y a mes chaussures à cirer, mon linge à laver, mes chaussettes à recoudre, mon armure à polir... »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude dans les côtes et vit son amant partir devant lui, faussement vexé. Il courra à sa suite et passa un bras autours de sa taille.

« Eh, Merlin. » l'appela-t-il doucement.  
>« Oui, oui, il y a aussi les écuries à nettoyer. Je sais. » répondit-il.<p>

Le prince éclata de rire. Puis redevenant sérieux, il enleva son bras de sa taille et lui prit la main.

« Non, Je t'aime. Ne change jamais. »

Merlin le fixa avec un regard tendre.

« Moi aussi. Par contre, il y a quelques petits trucs à changer chez vous. » ajouta-t-il avec son sourire malicieux.

Il se prit une claque amical derrière la tête de la part de son prince.  
>De ses appartements, Morgana se sentit soulagée de voir revenir ses 2 amis, se chamaillant gentiment, la joie revenue sur leur visage et leurs doigts entrelacés.<p>

FIN!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Voilà, voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'essaierai de faire un p'tit oneshot suite sur leur première fois... j'ai quelques idées, alors je ne sais pas, ce sera suivant mon temps libre et mes motivations... Parce que j'ai d'autres fics en tête aussi...<p>

Je voulais également vous parler d'une chose. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes friand des vidéos de fan mais y'en a quelques unes sur ArthurxMerlin sur Youtube qui sont géniales! Et une en particulier, que je me passe en boucle, non seulement parce que la musique est magnifique mais également parce que sa créatrice a fait une vidéo étonnante en reprenant des passages de la série. Donc je vous conseille d'aller la voir : .com/watch?v=CJAgdoeixiY  
>Et aussi une autre qui est un régal pour les yeux et vraiment très bien réalisée également, spéciale pour les gourmand: .comwatch?v=j1q0JmT3j7Y

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et à bientôt!


End file.
